


Not As It Seems

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Elves, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Family, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Interspecies Relationship(s), OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Original Character(s), POV Second Person, Ravage sees things one way, and his mother is seeing it another way, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Ravage doesn't like it when Bombrush is around his mother.  He thinks he sees how horrible the man is to his mother.





	Not As It Seems

 

That man had come by again. Ravage didn't want to stay at the table while he was here, but he didn't want to leave Mother alone with him either.

 

"I told you already, I've already submitted my reports for the week.  And it's late, Bombrush. You should go home and try to actually get a full night's sleep for once.  Primus knows how many nights you actually do that when I'm not there to be your mother."

 

He wished he could be as brave as Mother.  She was standing straight and tall, not backing down from the giant ogre standing in their home. She didn't look even a little bit afraid. She just looked annoyed, like when Frenzy and Rumble had gotten in trouble and she was punishing them.

 

"I'm not asking for much, Soundwave.  I just need a little help on a few reports that are giving me trouble."

 

"You mean the ones you put off for so long because they were too tedious for you to work on."

 

The ogre smiled as he held out his hands.  "Caught red-handed.  Are you going to arrest me, General Soundwave?"

 

Ravage's little hands balled into fists, glancing between the ogre and his mother. Why was he here? Yes, he and his brothers had asked for his help with Mother once, but... She didn't need him here anymore. He didn't need to keep coming over and bothering Soundwave, who always looked ready to slap him across the face. 

 

"Go home, Bombrush."

 

"I guess that's a no then?"

 

"... You're just being lazy, that's all."

 

"But Soundwave~ Please?" 

 

He slowly reached down. Ravage would only watch in horror as the ogre's massive arms wrapped around Mother, easily lifting her off the ground. He adjusted her almost as if she were a child, sitting her on his arm as he held her close to his chest. He kept her body secure, a huge smile on his face as they were now at equal eye level. Her hands came up to hold onto his shoulders, still glaring at him. 

 

"Stop acting like a child," she growled, feeling slightly embarrassed as she wiggling in his grip. Primus, she hated how easily he could lift her up. It didn't help that her son was just over in the next room, watching them and probably not wanting to see this man's foolishness. "You're a grown man. Do your reports by yourself."

 

"It would go quicker with two people," he chuckled. "And that leaves more time for us, don't you think?"

 

She groaned, rolling her eyes as she pushed lightly at his shoulders.  Bombrush finally let go of her as her feet finally touched ground again.  But his hands were still on her shoulders as he hovered over her.

 

"I'm still not helping you."

 

"Are you sure?" Bombrush raised an eyebrow.  "Not even if I helped you out with those troublesome new recruits?"

 

"I know what you're trying to do.  It won't work.  You'll either go too easy on them or the punishment will only work because it’s you.  They will not respect me if you straighten them out."

 

"Not even if I provide some... special services later?"

 

Ravage had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from getting up, running over, and trying to push the man away even though he couldn't.  How dare he.  How dare he think that trying to use sex would make his mother give up and help him.  His mother wasn't like that.  She didn't need to be bullied into having sex just because some ogre tried to entice her with sweet words.

 

Soundwave rolled her eyes.  She actually liked Bombrush's shoulder massages; they did wonders to her back after working on papers for so long at her desk.  But she couldn't give in that easily.  Her words from before were true that if she let him do her job of reprimanding the new recruits that were being troublesome, she would never get them to listen to her authority.

 

"Why don't we discuss this at lunch tomorrow?  Perhaps we can work out something then."

 

"And waste away our entire morning that we could spend together?"

 

"Don't push me, Bombrush."

 

Ravage glared at the man as he and his mother finished speaking, keeping his eyes on the ogre's hands as Mother escorted him out.  His mother had managed to get out of that horrible situation for now, but there was no telling what Bombrush would do once they went in to work tomorrow.

 

How he wished he was older.  Then he could join the army and serve with his mother.  And there he could keep an eye on the ogre general and make sure he didn't try anything with her while he was there.

 

But he wouldn't be able to for many years.  All he could do was do his best to keep an eye on the man while he was in their house.

 

One day though.  One day, he thought as he got up to help his mother continue cooking dinner, he would be old enough to get between Bombrush and his mother.

 

And maybe then the ogre would leave his mother alone.

 

END


End file.
